


Santus Espiritus

by PixelBT



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Demons, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fear, Horror, Hybrids, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Relationship(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelBT/pseuds/PixelBT
Summary: When they told you that he was dead, you cried.When they told you that he had a child, you smiled.But when you saw his face, you thought that... he resembled too much him.





	1. Prologue

As this had happened, Johnny asked himself again, he only knew that the era in which all they had understood the existence of something obscure had taken off in the hearts of the people as a sharp blade and penetrating. The men had discovered that the world was not dirty and ugly as they had always imagined, indeed, was much worse.

The demonic existed, lived in the midst of them, and they didn't ever say, it had never happened that an “incident” was discovered by someone.

But that single “incident” that was not hidden had crushed the lives of all of them.

 

 

Demons... vampires, lycanthropes... ghosts... everything existed and was thrown out of humanity.

There was something rotten in that idyllic world that men had created after the World Division, but what? Ah- it didn't matter much, enough living peacefully.

 

It was enough to wait that the years passed.

 

We had only nobody discovers, at least, the existence of the hybrids. Of the children born from the pure love of a man and a monster. Because that type of love could not be considered as such.

 

 

 

And then why... the people were beginning to tremble?


	2. Redeem in the Last Hour [part 1]

I believe in the Lord, who created everything now we touch and I also believe in its decision to divide the species of demonic beings than human. Assuming that the beings of the tempter Devil, they are the same monsters, as a son of both species I'm an abomination. I'm the fruit of heaven and hell. I'm Purgatory and Limbo united. I ask mercy for my damned soul that can only bring bad luck to all those whom I shall meet. I'm a horrific being that would never have had to be born. For this reason, I also ask for understanding and to avoid bringing evil with me, I will donate my blood stain to land that also accepts to devour our meat after the recruitment of our souls.

This was what I thought at that moment, I put the whip allowing the blood to fall on my back and I join hands in prayer. The effigy of Saint Sebastian was in front of me and with eyes full of suffering I was talking as if he and I could communicate our emotions in the immolation to the sacred belief of the Lord. I knew that the worst sin committed by myself was my birth and the Church had reason on what the hybrids were. Two species as different as the sons of Cain and the Apostles of the Lord would never have had to believe in a union which is so sinful. And to give life to what? To a living being, that very probably could never become part of any faction after death.

For this reason, I continued to hide in the hall of Saint Sebastian, the Saint of the convent, and injure my flesh, as a punishment of my life in this world. However, my brothers were not fond of this type of action, perhaps because of my young age, and precisely, because of that, I tremble in understanding that I had been discovered during one of my prayers of suffering. It was Father Heust to find me then when he asked me to follow him, I do without hesitation. I have never been very good with the words, especially when these should become an excuse for something that I just made and at that juncture could seem even more difficult to find the right ones to defend myself.  
In that long time that I separated from the reproach of Father toward my person, I continued to reflect how to ask forgiveness for having dared to use the punishment prohibited to young people, for this reason I remained shocked to see that the room chosen by Father Heust wasn't the Chapel but his office and that inside there's already a man. He seemed to be very serious, putting his cold eyes on me, a few seconds, and he turned his attention to the Father that he sat down in front of the devil, from the opposite side of her desk. «Johnny, sit back please.» — I followed the order given with kindness, in a few words my godfather described what had happened and why not I grew up with my parents. Knowing of their death does not upset me, I had used for years to the idea that they had not been able to keep me because of their difference of species and for this reason, I always imagined disgusting as sin Divine. In a certain sense, however, I had to admit to myself that know their deaths would not have benefited to my heart and I had to also fight against myself not to pay any tears for them. My mind was emptied in such a short period that does not include more what I was saying until I heard: «...for this reason, henceforth, you will live with this man.» — I turned my gaze to the man who just before I called the Devil. — «He is called Justice Miller, he will be your guardian.» I was born dirty and with it, I would become black as pitch.

 

Outside of the convent, while the young Johnny had the intention to finish charging his luggage, Father Heust wished to say to Miller a particular thing of the boy or his willingness to sacrifice for the good of God.  
«I know very well that this thing could bring it to think that the rumors about our belief are true but I also understand that we have not forced anyone to be our own opinion.» — the man sighed in breath on that chilly day and a puff flew before his face — «I just wanted to tell you that Johnny is a good guy and although he's convinced to be an error for society, I would like you to teach him the value of living fully his life, especially now that he has lost his parents.» — he concluded smiling at the new brace yet his words as its expression seemed to take care not to scratch the stone facade.  
«I can only assure you that nothing will happen to him and this promise I'll persist but not for you. I promised to his parents to help in any way to survive in this world forgotten from your beloved God that all of you admire. I'm not like you. I didn't ever entrust a creed, if I had done some time ago, I would not be where I'm now.» — he finally silent, giving the shoulders to the older man of the convent and taking away the little boy.  


For what I could know, according to the vowel testament left by my parents, I would have had to pass from the convent of Father Heust to the individual diabolical called Justice Miller and the event had not made happy. I saw, before starting the expression that the man had addressed to the Father and I did not like. Finally, he climbed into the car. «And so you knew my parents.» — I tried to talk speaking of two souls sinners, Mr. Miller did not answer anything, so I tried to continue: — «What are you? A man or...» I saw him smile: « _I'm what kind of man that you believers call Servant of Satan. Or, to be more precise, Monster._ » The answer is not managed to say anything, I was just incredulous in knowing that Father Heust had left me in the hands of a damned being like that. «The Lord will certainly piety of your soul after death, even if the devil will be the one to welcome you.» — I closed eyes praying for me and for that individual but his right hand rested on my, lowering them. « _If God was really magnanimous as you say... it would never have allowed that your parents die._ » «Instead I think it's a just punishment for having dared to make me be born. My being is unclean and even the baptism could...» — I stopped by observing the eyes of Mr. Miller. In the few seconds, I felt the pain of a slap on my left cheek. « _Your parents not only were my friends, but they also have given their lives to protect you. You don't try to say other crap like this in front of me._ » I remain silent. And including that also the demons might weep.  


« _You always listen the words of Justice, Johnny. They will save your life._ » They were the last thing that Father Heust told before giving me to what could be defined as my godfather.


	3. Redeem in the Last Hour [part 2]

It's past different time from when I had taken stable place in the guest room of Mr. Justice, he had repeated me several times to not call ever Mr. Miller because at the work he was often called in this way, be consulted so even at home, would not be beneficial for its health.

And I could add: mental.

After our first discussion, which ended with a slap on my face, we don't we talked for two days. I had to learn quickly what it meant to live with a lonely man and in the career as Mr. Justice. He was one workaholic of the first category and this was great to my eyes, he does not distract minimally from his role as a lawyer. For this reason, I had begun to respect him a little more.  
« _You really have a very bad taste, you know?_ » I return to the present. Thinking about it better, it had passed two weeks from the day of my transfer. I turned seeing him lying on the floor, and he's staring me, I don't yet understand the reason for his joke, so I lower my gaze toward what could be the focal point of his glances, I heard also: « _Wearing the slip cream color as a baby, but you're at the eighth grade._ » I blush violently to its improper comment: «You are a full grub, Mr. Justice!»

The only downside of cohabitation with a man who had begun to truly appreciate as a person because he had a profitable job and a percentage of responsibility higher than the norm, was that, when he's trying to be distracted from his work, he put me at the center of his entertainment. As if, instead of a foster kid, they had delivered a toy or an anti-stress. Also, I was not very accustomed to being in contact with other people even though I was part of a convent, each respected the confidentiality of the other and there were rooms divided by at least four rooms with access only upon confirmation of the sight glass on the door, contacts with other brothers were really minimal. In a few days everything I learned about this concept of confidentiality and respect it's dissolved due to Mr. Justice that seemed to be contrary to the private area of persons. Or maybe it was on his way to tell me that that was not my house, and he would not accept compromises of any kind as master of this house. I was only a guest after all.

« _Men wear the boxer, not the slip._ » — he said, sometimes I could not understand the second meaning of his words because Mr. Justice always spoke as if he had said everything, he hid subliminal messages. Just like the devil. I audibly snorting: «If there is the slip, also exist men who wear, no?» « _Excellent response but the rhetorical question you could avoid it._ » I sigh while continuing to cut the vegetables for dinner. This was one thing that I was never liked: I was accustomed, precisely because I was the last religious mantis in a demonic version, to eat vegetables and vegetable oils, which Mr. Justice had not gone down since it was contrary to the fact that I don't eat meat. Despite this drawback, my guardian did not have ever forced me to devour flesh although I had been to my nature. Religion meant purity and this went hand in hand with the faith not to destroy a life to eat, although the plants were living beings. Too taken from my continuous thinking, I fell a piece of meat intended for the dish that I had in mind for Mr. Justice, I sigh again and I bowed to pick it. I froze when I heard a sound come precisely from its location: « _... afterward: see the nude fully is not exciting as imagined it._ » «This what does that mean?!» — I turned still bowed down and I saw him continue to look my butt. « _If you had worn boxers, I saw everything but so is more attractive. To see and do not see could be a great way to inflame the people but if this is your goal would no longer be the girls in the heat to arrive but of the perverted. Do you not believe?_» As soon as he stopped to talk, I turned a foot on the face: «Mr. Justice, stop doing the pig.» — there was a limit to everything and he passed by a piece. « _I don't do anything..._ » — he complained: — « _...your skin really nice and it seems even soft._ » — he touched the calf of my foot that I had trimmed in full face, I remove the leg and he smiled: — «Ignore what I said.» He returned to serious and arose from his position, not seemed more interested to disturb my work of preparation of our meal.  
Sometimes was strange as the type of person did not seem to think in the normal way as all the other people with whom I had to do every day.  
In the beginning, I thought that it was my fault and that I was not accustomed to people outside the convent but, apart from the uses and costumes, there was nothing else. It was precisely of Mr. Justice, he was particular under every point of view. It was from when I began to live with him that I felt say certain things, all beautifully by the double sense or said so ambiguous, I could never understand if he said jokes or what but every time I yell at him. « _Tomorrow you start the school, the first week I left you free for the mourning of your parents while the second was an unexpected preparation of my house to accommodate you._ » — I nodded eating spaghetti cooked, for lunch I had prepared spaghetti with meat sauce of various meats and grilled meat for Mr. Justice, for me instead spaghetti with tomato sauce and vegetables: — « _It's remarkable that a boy changes school at the last year and then you will have their eyes set on thee, See not to give too much in the eye. Although in a locality of monsters, you must remember to be the last mantis._ » «Yes, I know.» — I say.  
I didn't have much appreciated my abandonment in that convent yet to know to be a hybrid, son of one of the last remaining mantis, this fact had cut every possibility to hate my parents. They had done to protect myself from hunters too taken to venerate some divinity devoted to receiving in sacrifice some particular species including mine or at least half of what I was.  
« _I take the order to protect you and that's what I will do, you know._ »  
«Thank you.» — to be protected by him, in a certain sense gave me relief.

 


	4. Redeem in the Last Hour [part 3]

As was expected from what Mr. Justice had said, the attention of students came to me, the newcomer, who moved the last year. As soon as I arrive in class, I see the guys turn toward me, I made a few steps and I sit in the free bank with my name written above, above it there was a mail, always with my name, but I haven't open it since the professor come precisely in that moment: «Hello, everyone.» — The students responded in a choir to the prof, I raise and he watches me: — «You must be the new student...» — he takes the register and read: — «...Johnny Straut... I say good?» «Yes.» — I do a bow. «There is no need to be so formal.» — I amaze of what he said, at this point, I'm certain that the outside world was very different from mine: — «Forgive me but in the previous institute we had to raise in the presence of a teacher and bend down. I was taught this and if it's too, I will avoid it.» — this time he's him to be surprised.  
Before this school, I had not attended other institutes since everything I had been taught by the brothers and I had a personal teacher, forming part of the convent, which brought great respect as expected from the place in which I grew up.  
Perhaps as much as it was not contemplated by the minds of the guys my peers, who already chatting something behind me. «Agree, thank you. Do you want to introduce yourself to the class?» I nod, I review fast in my mind what Mr. Justice had told me to say and I speak: — «My name you already know so I can tell you that I have Finnish origins, alive with a guardian and I come from Naturan.» — there are some whispers.  
Mr. Justice had predicted that there would have been a similar reaction, after all the last thing that I said, the city of origin, it was for some time at the center of an internal political debate among the human and the demonic Ambassadors.

Naturan was a city in war, there was not yet come to the report of the World Division, it was in Alaska and communications were interrupted by a long time.  
Some people came from there as refugees of war and the mixed families just outputs were barbarously divided by the new law.

And more or less was the same thing that happened to me.  
I had been removed from the safe convent where I grew up and moved immediately in the house of a monster, although this monster was Mr. Justice.

According to Mr. Justice, if I had said Naturan, others would no longer have asked questions about my past then would never have discovered that I was a Mantis.  
Mr. Justice, then, had not chosen that city at random because he came from there for which was logical use that place as a pretext for his work.  
Returning with the mind in class, the morning went quiet when it's the two o'clock, I run out immediately toward the center, I don't want to come back as I don't want to hear the whispers of guys, I fear to become a target of the school and this would aggravate my situation not to stand out.  
Already I imagine the disappointment and the frustration of Mr. Justice, especially his anger, that would use certainly against me.

I sit on a bench of the center and I breathe in, as if I was in apnea up to that moment, then I reflect in which bar go since my scent it was flagging.  
Being a hybrid, half human and half monster, I hadn't had the unmistakable smell of monsters that they detected to recognize themselves and then I had a scent more light to be human. To hide among them, I used precisely a special scent for us hybrids, that our parents created for us.  
In my case, however, was Mr. Justice to decide.

 _«Mousse with cocoa...»_ — this Mr. Justice had said to me on my scent. «The mousse did not smell.» — I wanted to define. _«Then we say chocolate... you have a scent that recalls the chocolate...»_  
Who knows how I look like scent to other monsters?

 _«You have skipped the school?»_  
I scare myself to death but when I realized who he was, I turn calm: — «Mr. Justice!» — was there in front of me, dressed all point and with the jacket in hand.  
«Miller, what do you do? You don't come?»  
 _«Just a moment!»_ — I noted that there were some men behind him, little distant, perhaps co-workers, they seem visibly annoyed and one of them continues to watch the clock on his wrist: — _«Then? Do you want to answer?»_ — he draws my attention to that question and I look at him, for a moment I fear to make him nervous. I know not to be in a position to demand a walk as any boy: — «I just finished.» — I decided to say only this. _«Then why you are not at home? I told you that when I'm at work, I don't want you in turn alone.»_ «Yes, sorry...» — I would not have had to complicate more his life, this time I was wrong.  
«Miller, the break will end!» — the co-worker recalls him and at that point, I feel out of place, so I decided to get up from the bench cleaning my jeans.  
«I immediately return to home.»  
 _«No, stay here...»_ — he took my shoulder: — _«...come to eat with me, then I will bring you to work.»_  
I'm not able to say no because he took my arm and I dragged down with him. A few steps away, and we were in front of those men who they were called before.  
Their clothes, they were not called “normal”, so to speak, they were not at all.  
I wasn't stupid.  
Read the initials and recognize the fashion houses logos was something that even a hermit could learn, and in front of me, I could recognize that the clothes were very expensive. It was something quite out of my reach.  
After a quick look, men passed to watch the Mr. Justice: — «And this? Who is he?» _«My pupil, he's the boy that I watch.»_ — he answers them squeezing myself for a few moments. «He comes to eat with us?» — a man asks, different from the previous one, he stares at me with coldness, just as the first glance addressed to me by Mr. Justice. But his glance would result colder in comparison. _«Yes.»_ — declared my guardian. «I don't have money for..» _«I pay.»_ — he adds to say not to be a sort of disturbance to other. «Ok.» I say nothing, even just to say _ok_ , it seemed to me that they belonged to another world compared to mine like a simple student.  
They were also all lawyers, maybe they were well-established as Mr. Justice, whereby, for a moment, I felt in a regrettable situation.  
We go toward a bar-restaurant where Mr. Justice, in the first row, ask for a table. As soon as we sit, instead of talking about work, he points to me saying: — _«Then, it is gone to school?»_ — quietly ignoring the fact that he had at least five colleagues with itself. «Well...» — I stutter, I was not exactly at my rest between of people bigger than me, they would have been able to understand that the smell it was flagging. I cannot say so openly and in that way, I'll be in serious trouble. I see him reflect rising a little from its place to touch my forehead: _«...Are you alright? You feel weak?»_ — I move away from his hand and I swallow for the surprise. «Yes, it's all right, Mr. Justice.» — I answer in a hurry. He closes his eyes sighing: — _«I understood. We eat and then back at home immediately.»_ «No.» — I said readily. _«No? Why not? I see far a mile that you feel bad for which you should rest.»_ «I don't need that you babysit me, I would prefer not to distract you from work.» _«You're not a distraction, I'm your guardian, it seems to me logical to worry about you.»_ «But skip the job for me, I don't think.» _«I can't stay in more places at the same time, for which I'm obliged to choose the best thing.»_ «Stay with me, it's not the best thing.» — our little dispute stops with the cold eyes of Mr. Justice. _«And then tell me what is the best thing to do at this point.»_ — he froze me.  
The glace stare of Mr. Justice was really cold, not moved from my face not even for a second and I start, in front of him, from the opposite side of the table, to feel oppressed by those eyes as if my same guardian would eat me up.  
For a moment I think of having offended when I told him that it was not the best thing stay with me, after all, he was chosen by my parents precisely because he was the best in protecting people and then, for him, I was an obligation which was before anything. However, the point was just that. I will don't want to be an obstacle to his brilliant career, I think immediately that it would be better to return instantly to the home instead of wandering around the city, I would avoid bothering him.  
I lower the head to hide between the shoulders: — «I don't know.» — I whisper, and it's true. I didn't know what to answer him, that situation shocking me until I heard: — «Don't you think to exaggerate, Miller?» — turned a little to cross the face of a man with short and brown hair, glasses and icy glance, he was one of the co-workers sitting at our table.  
The same that he called several times my guardian when we were on the outside.  
 _«I'm not exaggerating.»_ — Mr. Justice frankly answers and that firmness in saying that made me shiver. «It's a boy, he could also go to play with his friends instead of having to return home.» — added the man who seemed particularly annoyed attitude of the decision of Mr. Justice. _«Precisely because he's still a boy, I wish that were not too far off.»_ — I felt I was shocked by what my guardian said. «This means that you have no trust in him. Do you think that he can put in trouble?» — the man asked. _«I'm only worried about his health.»_ — I look the face of Mr. Justice, he continues to look at me with disregard and coldness. «Your concern is exaggerated, you should give him more breath.» — he says again, there's a moment of silence and I believe to be able to speak. «In fact after returning home, there's no need to follow me.» _«Forget it.»_ — I stare watching my guardian: — _«Your parents gave you in my care, this means that, for you, my words are like a law.»_ «I'm not a child.» — I blow up a little, disturbed by the behavior too oppressive of my guardian. _«You are, and, for me, you will be forever. You know.»_

At that point, he irritates me.


End file.
